Dama Poetisa
by chishiki
Summary: James tinha vindo buscá-la? continuação de DickStickPicnic.


**Disclaimer; **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Contém; **pílulas, sangue, doses de loucura e alguma psicopatia. Nada demais, mas estejam avisados.

* * *

**Dama Poetisa**

**

* * *

**

A ruiva revirava uma pílula entre dos dedos. Olhos desvairados, cabelos desgrenhados. A casa era muito pequena para ela. Os dedos cortados manchavam o remédio de sangue. A ruiva achava aquilo poético. A ruiva achava que precisva anotar aquilo, mas seus olhos há muito não entravam em foco.

Falta de sono, excesso de drogas.

Ela tinha dito _casa_?

Quem mesmo que tinha deslizado um martelo para dentro da sua cela? Quem mesmo que tinha deslizado mais drogas para dentro da sua cela? Quem mesmo que tinha deslizado os dedos para dentro do seu sutiã? James?

Não, ele morrera.

Lily sorriu.

Ela o matara.

Talvez o sangue que manchasse a pílula -não eram duas?- não fosse dela. Lily não sabia mais se ela tinha mesmo achado o vermelho pulsante do machucado da cabeça de sua companheira de cela tão lindo. Tão lindo que nem James. Ah, James.

Ela costumava adorar tanto quando ele se cortava.

James? Os olhos esverdeados vazios. Lily estremeceu. A pílula estava apertada entre seus dedos? Ou era a arma do crime? Todas eram pequenas. A ruiva abriu-se num sorriso desvairado. Um dos seus livros de detetive estaria manchado de sangue também? Ela poderia deixar uma digital.

Uma pista.

Vejam se acham ela. Ela já não podia ser achada. Os olhos esverdeados de James vazios. Lindos, lindos. Lily estava com medo de James. Talvez ele procurasse por ela, em meio às celas vazias, celas vazias, porque tudo tinha sido destruído.

O martelo ao lado de Lily parecia tão grande...

O sangue na pílula era de James?

James viria buscá-la. A visão dela se desfocou e ela pairou entre sanidade e consciência outra vez. Esverdeados? Os olhos vazios de James. Ele estava ali, na penitenciária. Lily sentia-o, sentia-o, sentia-o. Não fora ela quem tocara dele? Não fora ela quem destruíra o próprio plano?

James viria buscá-la porque ele tinha ido primeiro.

Lily queria papel, queria anotar o que se passava na cabeça dela. Quem diria? A louca, pequena louca, querendo ser poética, querendo suas lindas rimas, até no último instante. Ah, porque aquele era a última noite que passaria.

James. Vazio.

Lily engoliu sua pequela pílula, acariciou seu enorme martelo. Ela nem precisava se golpear. James estava ali para fazer isso por ela. James, suas mãos de ferro, seus olhos vazios -cadáver,cadáver-.

_Não, James. Não com sua Lily..._

A ruiva era poética no seu último instante. Ela queria uma caneta para anotar um ato final. Uma mulher -garota- numa cela. Uma pílula entalada na garganta. Um partelo e as pontas dos dedos manchadas de sangue.

James a tinha matado mesmo antes de ter ido primeiro.

* * *

Os olhos negros se baixaram e olharam a cena do crime. Alguns riscos vermelhos ao redor do corpo e os cabelos acaju se espalhando no chão onde ela morrera. Severus poderia chutar e acertar que ela tinha se enforcado. Os olhos estavam revirados; o martelo afastado; as mãos em volta do pescoço. Engasgada. Engasgada e com um sorriso no rosto.

Lily teve seu poético final macabro.

Era tudo o que Severus podia dar a ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, bem, bem. Aqui a continuação de Dick, Stick & Picnic. Essa aqui é a revolução da loucura. Espero que gostem, porque eu gostei. E essa é curtinha, então... No problem at all. Bem, obrigada pelos comentários na primeira [pra quem leu ela e que tá lendo essa]; eu andei lendo-os e fiquei feliz que tenham achado a primeira legal, porque eu a li de novo e achei meio aleatória, mas enfim. Até a próxima. _J_.

ps. Sim, sim, quem prendeu a Lily-psicopata [e deu pra ela o martelo e as drogas] foi Sevy, porque ele queria que ela morresse. Eu percebi que vocês tentaram adivinhar, e aposto que se decepcionaram, mas acabou que aquela ultima frase não tinha ligação com o resto da fic e... Bem... Eu ia explicar tudo mesmo nessa continuação. Antes tarde do que nunca.

pps. Esse título me veio à mente quando eu tinha terminado [que dramático]. Acho que não preciso explicar, porque é uma alusão clara à obsessão da Lily com suas historinhas macabras -até quando ela tava morrendo-.


End file.
